


Hunter Green

by BeautyInChains



Series: The Hanky Code [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Marking, Come Shot, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gentle Daddy, Gentle Kissing, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Handkerchief Code, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Precome, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInChains/pseuds/BeautyInChains
Summary: "You need someone t’ take care ‘a you, huh? Need me t’ take care ‘a you?” Rick’s palm feels so big and warm where it continues to stroke over the sensitive small of his back.“Uh huh.”“I can do that. I want t’ do that for you. You gonna let me?” Rick asks, brushing Daryl’s hair out of his face. “Gonna let Daddy take care ‘a you?” He sounds a bit uncertain now, but the word hits hard all the same. Daryl whimpers and crumples against him, fingers clutching desperately at the handkerchief, knuckles white.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Series: The Hanky Code [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703434
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106





	Hunter Green

**Author's Note:**

> New Hanky Code!! I don't know what happened, but there are like...feelings in this? And like, sweetness and romance? Don't get me wrong, there's also filthy sex because it's ME, but feelings are new to me lol. Anyway, I love me some Daddy Rick and I hope you do, too. I'm so used to music guiding my writing and titles, but the titles for this series are pretty easy peasy. However, for those of you who enjoy a bit of a fic soundtrack, I listened to Touch by Troye Sivan and All Night by Beyonce A LOT.
> 
> Unbeta'd, trying my best, hope you enjoy <3 Please talk to me about our boys. Gimme all your feels and headcanons. I want them. I NEED them!

Daryl’s gone so long without it, he’s not even sure how to ask for it anymore. Back in the day he would have slipped the hunter green handkerchief into his back right pocket and waited for someone to sidle up to him at the bar. Someone bigger and harder with salt and pepper hair, someone with kind eyes and a gentle smile. Waited to hear some combination of the words good, sweet, precious, baby boy. He didn’t do it often, but there were nights when Daryl just needed someone to take care of him. To slowly pull him apart and lovingly put him back together. A Daddy.

That’s how Rick finds him, sitting on the edge of the bed, fingers curled around the hunter green handkerchief. Daryl looks up, cheeks flushing. He feels caught. Rick cocks his head to the side curiously as he approaches. “Hey,” he says, voice deep and warm, and Daryl sighs as it washes over him. He sits on the bed next to Daryl, chuckles when Daryl immediately drops his head onto Rick’s shoulder. “Hey,” he says again, stroking a hand over Daryl’s thigh and giving it a little squeeze, “Y’alright, Darlin’?” Darlin’. It’s sweet and familiar. Makes Daryl feel safe and warm and _his_.

“I—yeah. ‘m fine.”

Rick hums thoughtfully, thumb brushing over the seam of Daryl’s jeans. “You wanna talk about that?” he asks, tipping his head toward the handkerchief. And Daryl could play stupid, but they both know he’s not. He shrugs, temple bumping against Rick’s shoulder as he does so. “Ain’t nothin’ you could say, nothin’ you could ask for that I wouldn’t wanna give you.” Daryl lifts his free hand to his mouth, gnawing self consciously at a nail while he rolls the words around in his mind. The kinkiest they’ve gotten, _really_ , is a little light cop role play. And it was so good, but this is different. This is cracked open, raw vulnerability, and Daryl’s not sure that Rick’s beautifully innate care giving could possibly extend to him in this way.

“’s different,” he says finally.

“Mmhmm,” Rick says, “But so are we. Different than we used t’ be, but it’s good ain’t it?”

“Yeah,” Daryl murmurs, “Best.”

Rick presses a kiss to the top of his head and Daryl makes a soft sound. Beyond that Daryl can’t quite seem to find the words he needs to ask. He shifts, sitting up and Rick follows, turning his body toward Daryl, hand low on his back rubbing in soothing little circles. “Can I—can I try somethin’?” Rick asks, brows knitting. Daryl nods, eyes darting curiously from Rick’s to his lap and back again. He can feel the heat and intensity of Rick’s gaze as it roves over him. He wants to curl in on himself but fights the urge. “Now, I’d like t’ think ‘m pretty good at readin’ people, wouldn’t you agree?” Daryl nods again and Rick smiles encouragingly. “So that’s what we’re gonna do, okay Darlin’?”

“’kay.”

“Okay,” Rick agrees. Daryl can almost hear the wheels turning. “A bit shy today, Sugar?”

“Yeah,” Daryl whispers.

“C'n feel how nervous you are, see it. Like you’re tryin’ ‘a crawl inside y’rself, make y’rself small. You feelin’ small today, Sweetheart?” Daryl shivers at the soft, placid sound of Rick’s voice, the lulling cadence of it. His cheeks grow hot and he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. He doesn’t reply. Rick’s on the right track. “ _Yeah_ , you are. That’s okay, Darlin’. More than okay. You need someone t’ take care ‘a you, huh? Need me t’ take care ‘a you?” Rick’s palm feels so big and warm where it continues to stroke over the sensitive small of his back.

“Uh huh.”

“I can do that. I want t’ do that for you. You gonna let me?” Rick asks, brushing Daryl’s hair out of his face. “Gonna let Daddy take care ‘a you?” He sounds a bit uncertain now, but the word hits hard all the same. Daryl whimpers and crumples against him, fingers clutching desperately at the handkerchief, knuckles white.

“God, Rick, _how_?” Daryl croaks as Rick wraps his arms around him and rocks him nice and slow. Rick chuckles, a light, soft, relieved thing.

“Because I know you, Darlin’. And I got you. Anythin’, I got you,” he says again, “Daddy’s got you, sweet boy. My boy.”

“Y’rs,” Daryl says, nuzzling into the crook of Rick’s neck, breathing him in. He smells so good. Safe, like home.

“Mmhmm,” Rick hums, hands falling to Daryl’s hips and giving him a little tug, “C’mere,” he says, pulling Daryl into his lap. Daryl goes easy, handkerchief falling as he swings a leg over Rick’s, straddling him. Rick holds him tight. Daryl waits for the ball to drop, but it doesn’t. Rick’s cheeks are a bit flush now too, his crystal blue eyes are sparkling with love and adoration. “That’s good,” he coos, “Good boy. Feels good, don’t it? Nice and safe in Daddy’s lap.” Daryl gasps, squirms a little as his arms wind their way around Rick’s neck.

“Uh huh,” he says again, breathlessly. And it does feel good, like nothing bad could possibly happen here. Like Rick wouldn’t let it. He makes a soft sound as Rick’s thumbs stroke over his hip bones thighs tensing just enough for Rick’s pupils to dilate. Rick slides his hands a little lower, fingertips just grazing over the curve of Daryl’s ass. “Rick,” he says, swallows hard at the long, meaningful look Rick gives him in return, “Daddy?” Rick groans and the sound goes straight to Daryl’s cock, body singing with validation. Permission. Rick wants this just as badly as he does.

“What is it, Sugar? What d’you need?” Daryl crashes into him like a wave, lips finding Rick’s, tongue lapping at the seam. Rick opens immediately, granting him entrance, chest rumbling as Daryl’s tongue slips inside and curls around his own. It’s a wet, desperate thing and Daryl whines into his mouth. Slick, sensual strokes of tongue punctuated with hard little sucks and nips that leave them both gasping for air. Rick breaks first, panting hard against Daryl’s mouth. “Jesus,” he swears as Daryl wriggles in his lap. Daryl’s hard now, aching in his jeans, and when he moves he can feel Rick beneath him in a similar state. Rick cups Daryl’s ass in his hands, stroking and squeezing and pulling him in, encouraging him to rut. And Daryl does, huffing as his hips grind and roll, seeking the relief Rick so freely offers. Daryl will probably be embarrassed by the sounds spilling past his lips later, but right now he can’t find it in him to care, especially with the way Rick is looking at him. In awe and wonder like he just hung the fucking moon. “Christ, look ‘t you. Such a good boy, takin’ what you need. Feel so good, Darlin’, you rubbin’ off on Daddy’s lap. Daddy likes it, too. You feel that?” he asks raggedly, pulling Daryl in tight against him.

Daryl shivers at the feel of Rick’s cock pressed hard against his hole through his jeans. Daryl nuzzles into Rick’s beard, lets it drag against his nose and cheek as he moans. Rick growls in kind, loves how much Daryl loves his beard and the burn it leaves behind. “Daddy,” Daryl pants roughly, “Need it.” Rick surges up, catching Daryl’s bottom lip between his teeth and giving it a tug before sealing their lips together. His tongue follows, coaxing little whines and whimpers that he swallows with a moan of his own. He kisses Daryl like he’s trying to climb inside, and Daryl lets him, submitting fully to his mouth and talented tongue. “Fingers,” Daryl spits out the moment Rick lets him breath. When Rick makes to lay Daryl back against the sheets Daryl shakes his head in a frantic bobble, “Nuh uh. Like this. Please like this.”

Daryl leans up onto his knees, fingers dropping to his belt. He pauses, tongues at his kiss swollen lips, waits until Rick nods his permission. Daryl sucks in a sharp breath as he works his belt open followed by the button and zip on his jeans. His cock springs free, slapping up between their heaving bellies, wet and red. He pushes his jeans down his hips until they’re nestled beneath his balls and ass. It’s tight and not altogether comfortable, but it’s all the access Rick needs. If this is how Daryl wants it, needs it, then this is how Rick will give it to him. Daryl shivers at the first touch, flesh on flesh, Rick’s fingers curling around his cheeks, squeezing and splaying him open. Rick starts slow, middle finger teasing at Daryl’s hole, rubbing and pushing, panting as it gives beneath the digit. “Daryl,” Rick grinds out, pressing a little harder, just the tip of his finger breaching the entrance, “Sweetheart, look ‘t Daddy. C’mon, show me those eyes, Darlin’.”

And Daryl does, pupils blown out with desire. Rick isn’t fairing any better, throat working dryly as he swallows at the sight of Daryl falling apart above him. Daryl watches as Rick brings his hand around and sucks two of his own fingers into his mouth. “Rick, fuck. _Daddy_ ,” Daryl nearly sobs as the sight of Rick sucking his rough, thick fingers sloppy wet. When he pulls them out with a pop they’re glistening tip to knuckle, saliva running down in thick rivulets. Daryl rolls his hips, cock dragging against the front of Rick’s button down when he feels Rick’s fingers back between his cheeks, the pressure more insistent this time. The first finger sinks in easy as Rick murmurs sweet nothings against his lips. He could be speaking another language for all Daryl knows, all he can think about is how good it feels to have Rick inside him like this. To have Daddy inside him.

“So good, Sugar. I got you. Here comes another,” Rick says, second finger pressing in nice and slow. Daryl moans happily, flushing under Rick’s attention. Rick waits until his fingers bottom out before twisting his wrist and crooking them just right. Daryl yelps, cock giving a little pulse of precome as Rick brushes over his spot; once, twice, and then massaging in a tight little circle. “Beautiful,” Rick murmurs reverently, “Feel so perfect ‘round my fingers, clutchin’ at me like you’ll never let me go.”

“Won’t,” Daryl pants. Rick brushes at Daryl’s nose with his own, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I know,” Rick says, “I know you won’t. Daddy won’t either, baby boy.” Rick’s eyes flit from Daryl’s to the space between them where the slick head of Daryl’s cock is catching against the fabric of his shirt. Rick slips his free hand between them and wraps his fingers around Daryl’s cock, dragging his thumb over the crown, smearing the precome down his aching length. A sob catches in Daryl’s throat as he ruts up into Rick’s fist and then back into his torturous fingers. He can feel himself ripple around them and Rick grunts. “Gettin’ close?” he asks, like he can’t tell.

“God, yeah.”

“Yeah? _Christ_ , Darlin’, love watchin’ you come f’r me. Nothin’ better ‘n th’ whole wide world. Wanna see it.”

Daryl shakes his head again even though he can’t seem to keep his hips still, thighs trembling. He’s fighting a losing battle and Rick knows it. “Gonna—gonna mess y’r shirt.”

Rick shakes his head right back, grinning brightly. “Oh, Sweetheart,” he croons, crooking his fingers a bit harder, “I know. I want you to. Wanna be all covered in you. Claimed by you. Want you t’ show me who I belong to. C’mon Darlin’, come for Daddy.”

It’s so soft and sweet and full of longing. Daryl whines, crushing his lips against Rick in a messy clash of teeth and tongue. His heartbeat pounds in his ears, the sound almost loud enough to drown out dirty slap of Rick’s fingers fucking him for all he’s worth, the slick slide of Rick’s fist flying over his leaking cock. Daryl’s slit catches on the rough fabric of Rick’s shirt again and his whole body goes taut. Rick swears into the kiss as Daryl’s hole clutches tight around his fingers and he spurts over Rick’s fingers. Daryl comes hard, breaking the kiss in favor of panting against Rick’s slack, swollen mouth. He spurts rope after rope of thick white spunk up Rick’s shirt. Rick strokes him through it, fist and fingers milking Daryl until he’s dry.

“Daddy,” he mewls as he shudders and shivers through the aftershocks, cock pulsing weakly, come dribbling down the length of his cock and over Rick’s fist. And he had been right. Daryl always blows like a fucking geyser, but, somehow, it’s more obvious when it’s streaked all over Rick’s blue button down and soaking into the fabric.

“ _Jesus_ , Daryl. So fuckin’ perfect for me, Sugar. So perfect f’r Daddy,” Rick growls. He’s still playing with Daryl’s hole and Daryl hisses, spent and oversensitive. He huffs a little laugh and eases his fingers out. He rubs his beard against Daryl’s cheek as he toys at Daryl’s pucker. “Daryl,” he says again, and he’s panting. Daryl can feel Rick against him, so hard he must be gagging for it, “Can—can I—”

“Anythin’,” he grits out.

“Fuck, take me out, Darlin’. Take out Daddy’s cock.”

“Yeah,” Daryl murmurs, fingers dropping between them to Rick’s fly. He kneels up to make room for his hands, moans when his knuckles brush over Rick’s throbbing length. Rick’s blue eyes are dark with desire, brows knitted, a deep flush burning along his cheekbones. He looks so undone after taking Daryl apart that it makes Daryl ache. He rucks up Rick’s shirt just enough to make room for Rick’s cock. Daryl makes to wrap his fingers around him, but Rick shakes his head, takes himself in hand instead. “Christ,” Daryl swears. Rick’s using the hand still glistening with Daryl’s come and _fuck_ if the heat of that doesn’t hit Daryl even harder.

“You just sit back an’ let Daddy do all th’ work, Sweetheart.”

Daryl wonders if Rick knows how wrecked he sounds. How wrecked he looks. Deliciously debauched. Daryl loves watching Rick jerk off. It goes straight to his dick. If he were any younger, he’d be getting hard all over again. But he’s not, and so he watches. Daryl leans in, clipping Rick’s earlobe with his teeth. “Took such good care ‘a me, Daddy, _Christ_. Came so fuckin’ hard on y’r fingers. Came so much y’r fuckin’ drippin with it. An’ usin’ it t’ get y’rself off? Slickin’ up y’r cock with my spunk? ‘s so fuckin’ dirty, I love it. _Fuck_ , you—you could fuck it back in ‘t me, slide right inside. ‘m already open for y’, Daddy.” Rick’s shaking beneath him and Daryl smiles, thinks about the way Rick’s abs must be bunching up tight beneath his shirt.

“Can’t, I—I’m not gonna last, Darlin’.”

“’s okay,” Daryl soothes, tonguing the shell of Rick’s ear just to feel him tremble. Rick’s hand blurs on his cock, lips parting with every ragged breath, hips stuttering up into his slippery fingers. Daryl licks his lips, squirming against him. “ _God_ ,” he croaks, “D’you have any idea how y’ look right now?” Daryl’s eyes flit across Rick’s features, “Y’r killin’ me, Daddy. C’mon, I need t’ see it. _Please_.” And Daryl figures please must have been the magic word because Rick growls, a deep guttural sound, and grabs Daryl by the scruff of his neck, pulling him in. Daryl meets his lips with a moan, Rick’s tongue slipping inside as he holds Daryl close, body stilling then trembling against him. Daryl drags his fingers through Rick’s curls, giving them a little tug as Rick pulses between them. Daryl makes a soft sound into Rick’s mouth as the first spurt splatters against Daryl’s belly and the next hits the underside of his chin. He sucks hard on Rick’s tongue and Daryl swallows the groan.

Rick breaks the kiss with a nip and Daryl’s eyes blink open, flushing as they settle between them. Rick’s still milking his cock in slow pulls, bottom lip caught between his teeth. If Daryl had thought there had been a mess before…well, he’s not sure what to call this. Rick’s shirt is soaked. Unsalvageable. He can feel the mess soaking through his own, feel the rope that hit his chin begin to ooze down the column of his throat. Daryl whines, wraps his hand around Rick’s and squeezes, relishing the way their fluids squelch between his fingers and cling to his skin. “Shit,” Daryl grunts, “Y’r always goin’ on ‘bout how perfect I am but look ‘t you now. Ain’t no comparison.”

Rick’s gaze softens and he strokes Daryl’s sweaty hair from his face with his clean hand, giving his head another shake. “Don’t need t’ compare. Y’r perfect t’ me. And if I’m perfect t’ you, well. I s’pose I can’t argue with you, now can I?” Rick smiles, lips gliding against Daryl’s, tongue flicking out gently seeking entrance. The urgency is gone, but the desire remains the same. They’re speaking in tongues. They don’t need words and they never have. The slick slide of Rick’s tongue against his own communicates perfectly; _Sweetheart_ and _perfect_ and _love you_. Daryl responds in kind. _Mine, thank you, you too._

Daryl breaks the kiss first this time, nuzzling back into Rick’s beard with a huff, “We need t’ shower.”

Rick sighs, “Don’t wanna.”

Daryl laughs, “Least change. Sure hope y’ locked th’ fuckin’ door this time. Think Carl’s scarred f’r life.”

“Oh sure, now y’ remind me,” Rick says, cheeks pinking at the memory. He doesn’t actually give Daryl an answer about the door, but what’s done is done. No coitus interruptus and Daryl considers that to be the second win of the night. Rick sighs again, rocking Daryl back and forth in his lap. “So, green, huh?”

And it’s Daryl’s turn to blush now. He clears his throat. “Uh, yeah. Hunter,” he replies, chewing at his lip.

“Hunter f'r a hunter, hmm?” Rick hums thoughtfully, “Look, I know y’ didn’t quite get th’ chance t’ wear it, but…if you need it again? You just say the magic word, Sweetheart.”

“Please?”

“No, Darlin’,” Rick murmurs, eyes sparkling playfully, tone hot and silky smooth, dripping down Daryl’s spine like syrup, “ _Daddy_.”


End file.
